


Blue Night Coffee Shop

by CosmicJjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Cute Jjong and Key AU where Kibum has just moved to Seoul and doesn't know anyone.// cute fluff, I'm thinking of turning this one into a series.





	Blue Night Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute Jjong and Key.  
> I want to make this into a series, I'm writing a JohnTen at then moment and then Blue Night will come to life!  
> Enjoy!

Kibum had not long moved to Seoul for work. He was slowly getting used to the differences between Seoul and Daegu, like how everything was so much busier here or how it was so difficult to get to know people because they were always so busy and so rushed. Maybe he wasn’t quite used to it yet.  
His office was a 15 minute walk from his new apartment. He could have taken a shorter route but this one had a cozy looking coffee shop he wanted to try-blue night. Kibum had only ever looked in through the window, the interior was completely dark wood, it was only small but it felt familiar and safe. He had never had the courage to go in before but today was the day.  
Every day Kibum had taken a moment to look in through the window at the beautiful boy serving, before continuing his journey to work. However, today he decided that this wasn’t enough and he wanted to speak to the boy. Know his name. Maybe have his first contact in Seoul that wasn’t related to his work.  
He took one more deep breath before pushing the door open, welcomed by a small twinkle of the bell above the door. There was only three people ahead of him so he took in the rest of the interior. Small wooden tables with matching dark wood chairs. But after finally seeing the tables close up and not just through the window, he realised they had small carvings in, that ranged from the moon and stars to more elaborate designs including owls and even a fox.  
Before he realised, the boy was asking for his order. His voice was just as beautiful as Kibum had imagined, smooth like caramel. His eyes the most beautiful he’d ever seen, rivalled only by the boys dazzling smile.  
‘what can I get for you? ‘ he repeated for the third time, though no malice in his voice, only kindness.  
‘I um, just a coffee please’kibum managed to stutter out  
‘coming right up! Hey, that accent? Daegu right? You’re kind of far from home’ he smiled, making the drink effortlessly, not even looking at the machine  
‘yeah, I came here for work. I don’t really know anyone yet. I’m Kibum by the way’ his sentences managing to escape his mind now.  
‘ahh, Kibum, come here often enough and I’ll start calling you Key. I’m Jonghyun, nice to meet you, now you know me, that’s one’he laughed, it was melodic, Kibum could listen to it all day.  
‘is that a promise?’ Kibum replied, earning a cheeky smile from Jonghyun  
A moment later, his drink was finished. He smiled again, thanking Jonghyun and promising he’d come back. Kibum couldn’t help himself, he was smiling from ear to ear, he was so glad he’d decided to go in.  
As he was about to take a sip, he noticed something on the side of the cup.  
‘’you never told me what you do for work. I’ll show you around Seoul so you have chance to tell me – Jonghyun’’  
Jonghyun’s number.  
Kibum grinned even harder-if that was possible- inputting the number into his phone under the name Jjong. He dropped Jonghyun a text to arrange the date before heading to work. Nothing could ruin his day now, it’d started in the best possible way.


End file.
